¡Feliz aniversario! (one-short)
by ProudOfBeingStanatic
Summary: Breve historia basada en el primera aniversario Caskett. Espero que os guste. (I'm thinking about translate it into english. It will be published in a couple of weeks)


Su respiración acompasada con mi pecho me relaja, sentir que ha vuelto a casa llena mis pulmones de aire y tranquilidad. No hay noche que no quiera pasar rodeándola, sintiendo su cálida piel bajo mis brazos. Sé que la reconforta aunque aún no sea tan abierta como sé que algún día llegará a ser. De momento verla así, feliz, entre mis brazos, me parece suficiente y un aliciente para seguir luchando por lo nuestro.

Un año. Un año ha pasado desde que ella diera el paso definitivo. No es nada comparado con lo que costó que se enamorara de mí, que confiará en mí en cuerpo y alma y mereció la pena, siempre supe que ella merecía la pena. En todo este tiempo he ido apreciando cada detalle, cada gesto que ella hace. Adoro ese primer pequeño sorbo que da al tomar café, la capacidad que tiene para decírmelo todo con una sola mirada, la manera impúdica con la que se mueve cuando está en el cuarto de baño revolviendo y secando su melena con el secador arropada únicamente por su ropa interior, cuando me da la mano en cuanto salimos del precinto. Estoy completamente enamorado y es definitivo. No puedo negarlo.

Noto que su cuerpo se mueve y con un suspiro me hace saber que no está dormida. Sonríe aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Rick, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? – su voz soñolienta me cautiva, sonrío como un tonto enamorado, y yo simplemente acaricio su mejilla cuando eleva la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se unan.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? – ni en la vida real dejo el misterio de lado y sé que eso le encanta. Esa es la razón por lo que lo hago.

Ella me sonríe y me acaricia mi mejilla animándome a seguir.

-Pensaba en ti-confesé con decisión- Bueno, en nosotros. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche justo hace un año?

Noto el rubor de sus mejillas, hecho que me impulsa a querer besarla. Me muevo, me deslizo hacia abajo por la cama hasta quedar a su altura y poder rozar nuestras narices.

-Estoy seguro de que aquella noche te arrepentiste de algo-digo con valentía.

-¿Mmm? – ella frunce el ceño dando paso a una mueca graciosa.

-Sí, seguro de que te arrepentiste de no haberlo hecho antes. ¡Confiese detective!- beso su nariz.

Ella ya sabe por dónde quiero ir y que coloque su pierna derecha sobre las mías me indica que quiere seguir ese juego.

-Te lo aseguro chico escritor…pero aquella noche, si no recuerdo mal, recuperamos el tiempo perdido…-me echa una mirada seductora que despierta mis instintos más salvajes.

La ayudo a colocarla encima de mí mientras acaricio su espalda desde el comienzo hasta donde pierde el nombre. Ella se dedica a dibujar pequeños círculos en mi abdomen, sabe hacerme enloquecer.

-Nuestro primer maratón de tantos que vendrían después- añade mientras clava sus ojos en su labor.

Ambos sonreímos. Estamos enamorados, de eso no hay duda. Ella me quiere, y aunque no me lo diga a menudo lo demuestra cada día que permanece a mi lado, con cada gesto que me ofrece y cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran para perdernos en un mar de sensaciones.

Dejo de acariciarla para sujetar su cara y hacer que me mire a los ojos. Necesito sincerarme.

-Gracias Kate-mi voz suena seria y su mirada se muestra comprensiva.

Guio sus manos hasta colocarlas en mi pecho, quiero que note mi corazón y que se de cuenta de que estoy siendo sincero. Que no debe tener miedo de ese "nosotros" que tanto nos ha costado conseguir.

-Gracias. Por darnos una oportunidad para creer en nosotros. Por dejarme demostrarte que te mereces ser feliz y que puedes serlo. Por hacer que vuelva a creer en el amor. Por cada beso sincero que me regalas cada amanecer y por toda la colección de besos y caricias a los que me tienes acostumbrados al despedir el día que me hacen perder el sentido.

Siento que sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos y me incorporo sujetando firmemente su pequeña cintura.

-Gracias por quererme Kate.

-Rick…-sus lágrimas saladas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas pero la lleno de besos impidiendo que éstas lleguen más abajo.

Adoro ver esa faceta suya. Me siento privilegiado a su lado porque sé que soy de las pocas personas en la faz de la tierra que han visto el lado más tierno de Katherine Beckett.

-Aunque tu mirada brille más, no me gusta verte llorar-ella me mira y con mis suaves caricias empieza a calmarse.

-Gracias a ti, Rick. Por enseñarme a amar y a elegir el amor.

Sus palabras me enternecen y por un momento mis ojos sienten envidia de los suyos y hacen el amago de querer llorar. Pero no es el momento.

-Soy sincero, cariño. Este año ha sido el mejor año de mi vida. Y gracias por llevarte tan bien con Alexis y mi madre, no sabes lo que me consuela saber que ya te sientes parte de esta familia, que espero que pronto empiece a aumentar…-antes de que diga algo continúo con mi improvisado discurso volviendo a rozar nuestras narices- sin prisa, lo entiendo –respondiendo a su mirada- pero tampoco sin pausa que te has echado de una edad un tanto delicada para jugar y atender a nuestros hijos.

Lo que Kate comienza con una débil sonrisa al saber por dónde van los tiros termina siendo una carcajada a la que me uno sintiéndome cómplice de esa atmósfera de amor que nos envuelve.

-Siempre me han gustado los hombres maduros…-y antes de que pueda decir algo ella termina la frase- pero tú el que más.

Ella, tan tierna y divertida a la vez.

-Si te soy sincera Rick, nunca me había planteado ser madre. Cuando ingresé en la policía sabía que mi vida a partir de ese momento iba a correr muchos riesgos y que no era el trabajo más adecuado para criar un hijo. Pero contigo, todo es diferente. Me siento diferente. Me siento protegida y me siento capaz de todo a tu lado.

-Esa es la idea, cielo-sus palabras son mi salvación.

-Contigo sé que me puedo comer el mundo y puedo conseguir todo aquello que me plantee. Y, a decir verdad, el hecho de ver cómo tratabas a tu hija me ha hecho reflexionar y sé que si algún día tengo hijos, quiero que tú seas el padre. Quiero que tengan el mejor padre del mundo.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Kate Beckett hablando de tener hijos conmigo. Es el mejor regalo de aniversario que me puede ofrecer.

-Pero quita esa cara, ¿eh? Que todavía no es el momento-ríe mientras juega con mi pelo.

-Detective, ha soltado una bomba, que lo sepa.

Ambos reímos a carcajada limpia, abrazados y la gravedad hace efecto hasta que quedamos tumbados en la cama. Yo encima de ella y ambos con las frentes pegadas.

-Tiempo entonces. Pero mientras-coloco un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja-¿no cree señorita Beckett que podríamos ir practicando?

Nos miramos a los ojos dispuestos a entregarnos como tantas otras veces atrás en estos 365 días a su lado.

-Rick, hazme el amor como aquella primera vez.

Sus palabras me desarman y yo no puedo fallarla.

-Always-acepto.

Y en esa misma cama donde un año atrás fuimos testigos de lo que ya imaginábamos que ocurriría el día que nos fundiéramos en un solo ser, me entrego a ella en cuerpo y alma dispuesto a hacerla feliz para el resto de sus días.


End file.
